Park And Ride
by acertainzest
Summary: Castle checks another item off his bucket list. Shameless PWP for the November 2018 Castle Pornado.


_Hi everyone! Here's my entry for the November 2018 Castle Pornado. As usual, it's all smut with no redeeming value whatsoever. I hope you enjoy it. ;)_

* * *

"Hey, you know what we should do later?" Castle said, breaking the lazy silence that had reigned over the poolside patio at his Hamptons house for the past hour or so.

Stretched out luxuriously on a lounge chair in the late-summer sun, Beckett turned her head to look at him over the rims of her sunglasses. "I already told you, babe, I left my handcuffs back in the city."

"Funny," he grinned, "but no. I was thinking about the drive-in theater down the road. I bet they have a movie tonight."

Intrigued despite herself, Kate lifted up onto one elbow. "There's really a drive-in? That's so retro."

"I know. It's awesome," he gushed. "They're probably playing one of those terrible summer blockbusters with lots of aliens and explosions. What do you say?"

Beckett couldn't help the way her lips curved upward at his little-boy enthusiasm. And it did sound like fun; she'd never been to a drive-in movie before. "Sure," she said. "Just let me know what time we have to leave, so I can change."

"Oh, you're fine the way you are. It's casual."

Beckett looked down at herself. The bikini she'd bought especially for this weekend getaway was extremely skimpy, and had produced a most satisfactory reaction from Castle when he'd first seen it on her this morning. Shortly thereafter, it had landed on the floor. She had needed a second shower before she could put it back on.

"I'll change," she said decisively, and lay back down to resume soaking up the rays.

* * *

A few hours later, after Castle had fired up the grill and cooked burgers which they'd eaten on the deck while watching the sunset, Beckett changed into a light sundress and strappy sandals. Considering how the evenings had begun to turn cool here at the end of summer, she grabbed a wrap as well, and went out the front door.

Castle was in the driveway, just closing up the rear of his SUV. "How long will it take us to get there?" she asked, openly admiring his ass until he turned around.

"Not too- Aww, you changed," he pouted. "I liked that bikini."

"Don't worry, you'll see it again," Kate smirked, sauntering over to him. She couldn't resist reaching around to grab a handful of that ass, giving it a quick squeeze.

Predictably, he perked up - in more ways than one - and reached for her in turn, tugging her body firmly against his. "I guess this dress is pretty nice too," he said, looking down, directly into the cleavage that was displayed to good effect by the gently curving neckline of the dress. " _Very_ nice." He dipped his head and pressed a wet kiss to the slope of one breast, then the other.

Beckett hummed in pleasure, tilting her head back to encourage more. "You know, we could just skip the movie and stay in," she suggested breathlessly. Her fingers dug into Castle's biceps as his wickedly talented mouth moved along her collarbone.

"Mm," he rumbled against her skin, but then he pulled away, releasing her. "No, no. We're going to the movie. It's gonna be great, you'll see." He kept one hand on her elbow, steering her toward the passenger side of the car.

"You're awfully eager for this," she observed. "Let me guess, making out in a car at a drive-in movie is on your bucket list."

"Something like that," he agreed cheerfully. He opened the door and ushered her in.

* * *

The drive-in theater was only a few minutes down the road, and just as Castle had guessed, it was playing a big-budget space movie that had gotten terrible reviews all summer. Undeterred, Castle paid the entrance fee and maneuvered the SUV into position on the pavement in front of the big screen. Beckett was briefly confused when he turned the car around, but soon saw that most others were doing the same: backing into their parking spaces so they could open the rear hatch doors of their SUVs or drop the tailgates on their pickup trucks, and have a perfect view of the screen.

"You get the snacks. I'll set this up," Castle chirped as he hopped out of the car. Beckett huffed a little laugh at his enthusiasm, then shrugged and set off for the concession stand.

By the time she returned with a large popcorn, two bottles of soda, and a bag of M&Ms, Castle had folded down the rear seats of his SUV and turned the resulting space into a sumptuous seating area, mounded with piles of cushions - he must have brought them from every room in his Hamptons house - and heaped with fuzzy throw blankets.

"Wow, Castle, this looks great," she said, drawing a pleased smile to his face.

"Only the best for you, Detective." He took the popcorn from her and gestured grandly toward the car. "After you."

She knew he was taking the opportunity to admire her ass in turn as she climbed in, so she gave it a little extra sway for his benefit before settling herself among the pillows. It was surprisingly cozy in there, shielded from the gathering chill.

"Looks like you put a lot of thought into this," she observed as Castle joined her with the snacks. He nodded agreement.

"Yeah," he said with a tentative smile. "Since I met you, I've added a lot of new things to my bucket list."

Kate bit her lip at the quick surge of tenderness that his words evoked. "Really? So you never brought a girl to the drive-in before?"

"Only Alexis," he replied firmly. His eyes were a little fierce with insistence, and she felt a pang as she remembered how gracelessly she had brought up his previous girlfriends, the first time he brought her out here to the Hamptons.

The last thing she wanted was for his checkered romantic past to be a barrier between them. But she had to admit it felt good to know that he still had some firsts left to give her.

"Come here," she murmured, holding out a hand to him. His face lit up and he hastened to take the invitation, settling himself next to her with their backs against the pillows, the bucket of popcorn on his lap. He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"This is perfect," she said softly, pressing a kiss to his jaw, rewarded by the soft flush of pleasure that colored his cheeks.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed. And then his eyes lit up all over again as the giant movie screen came to life and the opening music began to swell.

It was only about twenty minutes into the movie when she felt his hand begin to move. It had been resting innocently enough on her shoulder, but now it slowly began to drift downward, his fingertips lightly tracing the neckline of her dress.

"Castle," she whispered warningly, but he didn't take his eyes off the screen, and his hand didn't stop.

"Just having a little fun," he whispered back, his lips curving.

Beckett narrowed her eyes at him, but the glare had little effect. Well, she _had_ tacitly agreed to make out during the movie, hadn't she? Might as well go along. She tried to return her attention to the action on-screen.

Castle's hand continued moving, stroking gently back and forth along her collarbone. Then it began to drift slowly lower, teasing across the fabric that covered her breast.

Some part of her knew that she should make him stop, but at the same time she was curious to see just how far he was going to take this. And, if she was perfectly honest, she'd have to admit that it was turning her on. There was an undeniable thrill to letting him touch her like this in public - well, semi-public, at least...

Growing bolder, he slipped his hand lower still, finding her nipple and caressing it with one finger, slow circles with the occasional nip of the fingernail through the thin material of her dress and the lace of her bra. The nipple tightened under his touch, and she felt an answering tug in the other one, yearning for similar attention.

Two could play this game, she decided, and the next time she reached for the popcorn, she 'missed' the bucket; her hand landed instead on Castle's thigh, high up and close to the bulge that she could already see beginning to form inside his jeans.

She scratched lightly at the inner seam of the jeans with her fingernails, felt him tense slightly against her. His hand suddenly closed around her breast, filling his palm with its soft weight, and he gave the nipple a hard pinch that sent a shiver racing across her skin from head to toe.

Before Beckett could draw breath to speak - and she wasn't sure what she would have said anyway - Castle had turned his head toward her and fastened his lips onto her neck. His arm tightened, tugging her closer, his hand still squeezing and stroking her breast, and she felt the graze of his teeth against her jaw, making her shudder with rapidly growing arousal.

She shifted her own hand a little higher, letting her knuckles rub over the bulge that strained at the fabric of his jeans. She could hear his breathing speed up, feel the way he throbbed against the back of her hand. His fingers abandoned her breast and went cruising down across her ribs, her belly, along her thigh until he found the hem of her dress and hiked it upward, spreading his wide warm palm out on the bare skin of her leg.

Heat rushed across her whole body, making her skin tingle and her head spin. He was still sucking on her neck and she could already tell that there would be a hickey. She turned her head toward him and found his mouth with hers, their tongues tangling in a hot wet kiss.

Castle broke the kiss after a moment, whispering against her lips, "Watch the movie, Beckett."

She gave an incredulous huff, but before she could reply, he was moving them, shifting her forward slightly and leaning toward her. In one smooth movement he had them lying down on their sides, facing the screen with him spooned up close behind her. She could feel the hard press of his erection against her ass.

"Castle! What the-"

"Shh," he chided, kissing her neck again. "People are trying to watch a movie here."

Reaching out with one hand, he snagged one of the blankets he'd brought, and spread it over them. In a flash Kate realized that he wasn't just planning on a little bit of making out here - he had something more in mind.

She found herself going thoroughly wet at the thought.

Shifting her hips, she wriggled slightly, rubbing her butt against him, hearing him suck in a breath. She adjusted the nearest pillow comfortably under her head, and waited to see what her boyfriend would do next.

After a brief pause, as if he were waiting for her to object, she felt his hand again. His left hand this time, as the right was now propping up his head above hers. It slipped down underneath her skirt anew, the palm gripping her thigh and then sliding upward until he encountered the slim thong she'd put on underneath the dress.

"What's this?" he whispered, tonguing her earlobe until she shivered.

"The captain decided to take the ship through the wormhole to escape the aliens," she whispered back, and smirked to herself at his responding scoff.

"Beckett. Do not try to tell me you're actually following the plot of this terrible movie."

"It barely even _has_ a plot," she observed, snickering, and then gasping softly when he nipped at her ear.

"Kate."

Her smirk returned. "It's a thong, Castle. You've seen them on me before." _You've taken them off me_ , she didn't say, but of course he heard it in the air between them anyway.

"It's - God," he breathed, as his fingers wandered along the edges of the thong and then dipped beneath it, skimming her slippery outer lips. "Kate, you're so wet."

"What are you going to do about it?" she challenged, still keeping her voice low, now throaty with anticipation.

Castle let out a choked noise that made her smile. Apparently, he had thought he'd have to put in some effort, cajole or seduce her into it. Well, Kate Beckett still had a bit of the wild child left in her. And it was definitely a thrill to think about doing this right here, under cover of darkness and the blanket, but where anyone could walk by and look into the car and know exactly what was going on.

It was, in fact, a huge turn-on.

"You're incredible," Castle groaned into her neck. His fingers stroked through her wetness, down to tease at her entrance, back up again to circle her clit, down again in a maddening rhythm that had her panting and writhing with need, lifting her top knee to give him better access.

"Rick," she whined softly, and felt him shudder against her back. Hearing her use his first name always did it for him.

Impatient, she snaked her own hand around behind her and under the blanket, seeking blindly down between their bodies until she found the button and zipper of his jeans. It was Castle's turn to gasp, his teeth digging into her shoulder, when she freed him from his pants and gave him a few long strokes from base to tip before drawing his shaft between her thighs.

"Are - are you sure?" he asked in a strangled whisper, even as he was shifting her skirt higher up and tugging the thong aside.

"God, Castle." Her voice trembled, breath shallow in her lungs. "You started this, you better be prepared to finish it." Her whole body felt hot, pulsing with the tension, with the need to have him. She lifted her knee higher, one of his sliding between hers, and his tip pressed into her entrance.

He made a desperate sound, all air and lust, and thrust his hips forward, sliding further into her, making them both moan.

"Yes," Beckett hissed, rocking her hips backward into his, making him groan again.

"Jesus, Kate. You're so hot. You feel so good." He began to move too, both of them adjusting to the position and angle, finding their rhythm.

Castle's hand was between her thighs again, stroking and rubbing her with each thrust, and she felt her toes curl as the pleasure built and built. She lifted her own hand to her breast, pinching the nipple hard and rolling it between her fingers through her clothes, and the combination of sensations had her spiraling even higher. She clamped her teeth down on her lower lip to stifle the whimpers that wanted to break free.

He picked up speed, his thrusts short and sharp, each one causing a little explosion of sparks behind her eyes. She knew that he too was struggling to stay quiet, his breath loud against her ear with each delicious movement.

At the last moment, Castle shoved his other hand under her cheek and turned her face toward his, capturing her mouth in a hot kiss that muffled both of their noises as their climaxes washed over them.

Panting, they continued kissing and moving against each other for a few moments, now in a slower, lazy rhythm as their bodies slowly came down from the peak. Kate twisted her upper body around so she could bring her hand up to Castle's cheek, gentling the kiss, turning it soft and and sweet, their mouths meeting and releasing again and again as their breathing slowed.

"That was amazing," he whispered, and in the reflected light from the nearly forgotten movie, she could see the awe and adoration on his face. She smiled softly and kissed him again.

"Yeah, it was." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Bucket list, eh?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Have sex with a totally hot girl at the drive-in: check."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head, and nudged him back so that she could sit up. "You're unbelievable, Castle." But she was grinning too as she tugged her thong back into place. She felt loose and limp and deliciously sated, even with her right arm half-asleep from lying on it. "Now are we going to watch this movie or what?"

They both turned their attention back to the screen, just in time to see an alien decapitate a hapless spaceship crewmember in gory detail.

"Ooh," Castle winced. "That had to hurt."

"Mm," Beckett nodded agreement as they snuggled up together against the pillows again. "Pass the popcorn."


End file.
